The Monkees: How it All Began
by Omgkc
Summary: Have you ever wondered how these four boys met each other? Well I fill in the blank the TV show never filled. Story sounds better than summary, trust me! First story so enjoy! Rated just for safety.
1. Big Dreams, Small Wallet

**Hello reader! I hope you like my **_**first**_** story and thanks for checking it out. And don`t worry this story isn`t just about one Monkee. You`ll get to see the others really soon so just stay tuned. Also I have no record or am I intending that anything you are about to read in this story is true. It`s just how I thought it would happen because the show never really answered how everything happened. So without further ado let me present;**

**The**_** Monkees: How it All Began**_

The sun had finally started to come out after a long rain storm in the late afternoon in Bakersfield California. And good thing for the passengers, the train had just pulled into station too. As young David Jones, called Davy by many people, got off the train he could smell wet pavement.

Even though this type of weather would bother most people it didn`t bother this young man. It reminded him of his hometown Manchester England. The young English boy looked barely out of his teens which he was in a way. He had just turned 19. But he was often confused for younger because of his height.

For his birthday his parents had saved up their money to buy him a ticket to America. He would have to buy a train ticket on his own but he appreciated his parent's jester. He didn`t have much money other than a few dollars and cents in his wallet but he was hoping to find work as soon as possible. You see, Davy wanted to be a musician. He could play the guitar a little but his strongest musical talent was his singing voice. Back when he was in school the teacher always picked him for the solo when they did concerts. Singing was how he made most of his money back home too.

Davy frowned. The more he thought of home the less faith he had in himself to go through with his plan. But he thought of how much trouble his parents went through to get him that ticket. And he promised them that he would pay them back. He heard of this music producer who lived in town but had no idea where.

Davy picked up his small duffle bag and looked around. _Well now that I`m here what in blazes am I going to do now?_ he thought to himself. Well he knew he had to find the music producer. All he had was the man`s name. Barney J. Mathews. No address or anything. All he could do was hope that someone in this station knew where his business was. He walked around the station looking for any sign of a friendly face.

"Excuse me could you," Davy started to say to a man in a coat walking by him but the man just kept walking. "Um I`m looking for," he began to say to woman in a fur coat and floppy hat but she walked by him as well.

"Do you mind me asking," Davy started but the other civilian just walked on past him.

Davy sat down on the bench and sighed. "How am I supposed to get to Mr. Mathews if no one will help me!" he cried out.

"Well you can try asking some logical people." Davy jumped up being startled by an unknown voice. He turned around and saw a boy around his age leaning on the lamp post. Davy got up and walked over to the boy.

"It won`t do you any good looking around here for help, Short Stuff." said the young boy with light fluffy brown hair. "Everyone here in this station is like a robot. _Must get to train. Must find ticket booth. Must find luggage._" he said while making mechanical motions and a funny voice.

"Look I`m just trying to find out how to get to a Mr. Mathews` building." said the brown haired English boy.

"Ah, I see now. You're a performer! Well good luck trying to get him to listen to you."

"Why`s that?"

"_Well you see he`s a very busy man, Mr. Mathews. You have to have an appointment._" the stranger said in another strange voice. "Plus the guys a jerk." he added.

"Why, you`ve met him before?" asked Davy. _Who was this stranger? _

"_Yes I`ve had the honor._" said the local in a sarcastic tone making yet another strange voice and bowing.

"Well that`s great! Could you tell me where I could find him?" asked Davy excitedly.

"Uh_, _sure_. Just make a left at the old parking lot and it`s the third one down street._" said the impressionist while pointing in the direction suddenly taking out a map and a hat that said _Tour Guide_ on it.

_Finally! I`m getting some answers! _Davy thought to himself. He ran down the street taking the directions the **stranger **gave him. The boy certainly was strange. But he got what he was looking for so he was on his way.

"Just remember, keep an open mind and a closed wallet!" shouted out the fluffy haired boy as Davy ran.

What did he mean by _closed wallet_? Oh well it didn`t matter in just a few minutes Davy would finally get to do what he came here for!

**A/N: Well that was the first chapter I hoped you liked it. Sorry if it was kinda short. Review please. And I don`t own the Monkees, however I do own the character Barney Mathews and this story. Thanks for reading! =0) -Katie**


	2. Not Expected

Davy panted. Where was he? He followed that strange boy`s directions. Where was that building! Davy pushed through the crowded streets. He ran faster trying to get away from the people trying to sell him stuff or ask for donations to something. As much as he would like buy something or help someone he couldn`t afford to.

Davy slightly bumped into a man quickly giving an apology. The man just tipped his hat. _First gentleman I`ve seen since I got to this wretched country. _Davy was so lost in his thoughts that he wasn't paying attention and ran right into something and fell to the ground.

Davy rubbed his head and forced himself to sit up. It felt like he`d just ran into a wall! He looked over and saw what he collided with. It wasn`t a wall at all; it was a kid who looked like he was in his early 20`s. He was rubbing his head as well while picking up papers.

"Gee I`m sorry I didn`t see you there stranger." said the young man with a slight southern accent. He fixed his dark brown hair and franticly searched for something on the ground. It looked like he found it because he picked up green wool hat and placed it on his head. He got up and healed out a hand to Davy. Davy grabbed it and brushed himself off.

"No I`m sorry. It was my fault I shouldn`t have been running." apologized the young British man.

"Don`t mind it." said southern accented man. Now that he was standing Davy could see why it felt like he ran into a wall. This guy was giant! He was towering over him!

The "_giant"_ bent down and picked up some more papers and what looked to be a guitar case. Maybe he knew how to get to the Mathews building!

"Um, you don`t by any chance know how to get to the Mathews Building do you?" he finally asked.

"Sure I do." said the tall young man. "It`s right over there." he finished while pointing to a doorway right in front of Davy.

_Oh wow! How could I have missed that! _Davy thought to himself. "Thank you and sorry for knocking you over." he stated.

"Don`t worry about it. And good luck you`ll need it." mumbled the _"giant" _as he smiled and walked away from Davy.

This was it! Here he was! This was the time and place where everything was going to go well for him! But boy, could he ever be more wrong.

* * *

Davy looked around the building excitingly. Now all he had to do was find Mr. Mathews himself and Davy would be on his way to Holly Wood!

He walked up the woman at the front desk but before he could open his mouth the woman said "Third door on the right." without even looking up from her desk.

"Thank you." he said as he rushed down the hall. Davy took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in." he heard a dry voice say. Davy opened the door and felt his hands tremble.

"Um, hello there my name is David Jones and I," Davy stopped as he saw the man staring at him with an angry look. "Uh, is something wrong?" he asked curiously.

"_Is something wrong?_ Well I guess you could say there is something wrong. Let me guess, you have big dreams and want to become the next big thing?" Davy nodded. "Well let me tell you kid. I get millions of long-haired weirdo's with the same ideas but each of them don`t fit the bill. Those days are over. No one cares for that kind of music anymore."

"But you haven`t even heard me sing!" protested Davy! What was going on?

"You dare scream out at me! You ape, you monkey! Look long-haired British singers are out, Shorty. Do yourself a favor and go home."

"But I`ve come all the way from England just to meet you! You're the biggest thing in music."

"Yes I am, but soloist aren`t." said the producer.

"This just isn't fair." Davy sighed as he looked to the ground.

"Look kid I`ll give you a deal. If you can find at least three other people to perform with then maybe we`ll talk. But for now get out of my sight. I got papers to fill." said the man shooing Davy away.

Davy walked out of the room. _What had just happened? I come all this way just to meet him and he throws me out? And now he wants me to find at least three other people to form a band with! _Where in this town was he going to find other performers?

Davy`s stomach growled. He sighed. _No use tying to think on an empty stomach._ Davy reached into his pocket searching for his wallet. But he couldn`t find it. Frantically he looked for it in his other pockets and checked his bag. It wasn't there!

"I`ve been robbed!"

**A/N: So that was the second chapter! Hoped you liked it. **

**I don`t think the character Barney came out quite how I wanted him to but you can see how jerky he is. He was just probably annoyed because of all the **_**"Long Haired Weirdo's"**_** he gets.**

**Can you guess who the person Davy bumped into was? Huh, can you? Can you? Yes you can. I made it pretty obvious.**

**Was kind of a short chapter but I promised the next one will be longer. Well hopefully you think so. And you will get to see Davy **_**officially**_** meet a Monkee. After that we won`t be focusing on Davy all the time once the other guys introduced. **

**Hoped you liked it! Wait I said that already. Oh well! Review please and no flames. I don`t know what that means but I don`t think their complements. Thanks for reading! =0) –Katie **


	3. Broken Dreams, Builded Friendships

Davy walked down an unknown street. He had no idea where he was or where he was going. Frankly, he didn`t really care. He had no money. Just a small little bag with clothes and other useless things in it.

He was starving and couldn`t do anything about it. He had just been shooed away from his role model. How was he going to make it through the day? He had nowhere to sleep and most importantly no money for food!

Davy stopped walking. _Maybe if I stop thinking about food I`ll be less hungry? _Nope. Still hungry.

He looked towards the sky and saw that the sun had turned an orange color. It was getting late and he was going nowhere. And he was beginning to feel home sick and a bit lonely.

All at once he heard the voices of all the people from his hometown. "_You`ll never make it._" "_You're just a dreamer._" "_A musician isn`t a real job._" "_Get a haircut._"

That last one didn`t really have to do with anything but he didn`t really care do to his depressed state.

He pulled his jean jacket over his shoulders more to get rid of the cold feeling he had going through his body but it didn`t help much.

"Maybe coming here was a mistake." Davy sighed.

Davy was suddenly pulled from his thoughts as he felt an arm go around his shoulder.

"_Why hello there Little Fella! How about a photo of your first day in town?_" asked the man with a big mustache dressed in a top hat and over coat with a strange accent.

"What?" Davy was suddenly blinded by a bright flash.

"_Aw, now that`s a keeper!" _said the man while looking at his camera. "_That`ll be ten bucks." _he added while holding out his hand.

"Ten buck? You must be out of your bird!" Davy cried out.

"_No my bird is fine. Smile at it." _he said while taking out a fake bird on a stick. In doing so he took another photo that again blinded Davy. "_Oh, now another memory! That`ll be twenty bucks."_

"I don`t have that kind of money. Hey wait, how did you know it was my first day in town?" Davy questioned.

"Would you believe it was a hunch?" said the man suddenly losing his accent and give a wry smile.

"Hey wait I know you. You're that kid from the station! The one who kept making those funny voices." Davy reach out and ripped off the man`s mustache which was fake. Proving it was the boy from the station.

"Hey a guy`s got to make some money somehow!" cried out the fluffy haired boy grabbing his mustache back in the process. The boy took of his top hat and fixed his hair. "Speaking of making some money how`d it go with Mr. Mathews?" he asked twirling the ends of the fake mustache in his hands not even looking up at Davy.

"Horrible it was," Davy stopped himself. "Wait why do you care?"

"Well I just wanted to see if my prediction was right. I told you I`ve met him before."

"Wait you're a musician too?" Davy asked in wonder having a little spark of hope go off in him.

"Well I sure ain`t a photographer." he said while tossing the mustache and disposable camera over his shoulder. "Yeah I went in there to perform for him once. Actually gave me a chance to play for him. But said I needed to find more people if I wanted to make it. Then he kicked me out."

"Well why did you need more people?"

The stranger stopped for a moment being surprised by the British kid`s sudden interest. "Well you see I`m a drummer."

Davy eyes suddenly got wide with hope. "Would you see a show of just a drummer?" Davy shook his head. "Yeah I thought so. Don`t get me wrong I tried to find other musician but all the good ones in this town are already in a group."

"Well that`s my story. You wouldn't mind paying for that now would you?" Davy gave him a glare. "Yeah I didn`t think so. Can`t blame a guy for trying."

"Well that was a great story and all but I don`t have any money. Somebody stole my wallet you see." Davy informed.

"What did I tell you? _Keep a closed wallet_. In this town people will try to sell you anything and they`d pickpocket you too."

"Pickpocket?" asked Davy in confusion.

"Yeah you know, _"accidently" _bump into you and stealing your wallet or any other valuable thing you just happen to carry around without you noticing." informed the impressionist while putting finger quotes around the word _accidently_. "Did you bump into anybody since you`ve been here?"

Davy thought for a moment. "Yeah I did actually. A tall Fella with a green hat." Davy remembered.

"Was he all nice to you after he bumped into you?" Davy nodded. "Then he probably has your wallet." said the light brown haired boy putting his top hat on the ground.

Davy sighed again. It seems like all he`s done since he`s got here was sigh. Davy then suddenly was pulled by his thoughts from an idea. "Hey what do you say me and you play together?" Davy asked hopefully.

The stranger looked up at Davy with a surprised look on his face. _Did this kid just say what I thought he did? _he thought to himself.

"Look I understand if you don`t want to or have the guts to," said Davy starting to turn away.

"Hey who said I didn`t have the guts?" cried the stranger out to the English kid.

Davy smiled and turned back to the boy. _Check._

"All I want to know is if you're any good."

This guy sure was big on his self confidence.

"I don`t even know what you do." remarked the drummer.

"I sing." Davy stated with pride.

"Like I said, are you any good?"

"You tell me." Davy cleared his voice.

"_I wanna be free,  
Like the bluebirds flying by me  
Like the waves out on the blue sea.  
If your love has to tie me, don't try me,  
Say good-bye."_

Suddenly a man walked by and put a dollar in the stranger`s top hat that was laying on the ground. Making him look down with a surprised look on his face.

The boy put up his hand up informing Davy to stop.

"You wrote that yourself?" he asked showing little interest. Davy swallowed hard then slowly nodded. "Pretty good."

_Check. Check._

"All right Shorty, you`ve got yourself a drummer." He said while sticking out his hand.

_Check! Check! Check!_

Davy smiled and shook the stranger`s hand. "I`m Davy by the way. Davy Jones."

"Micky. Micky Dolenz."

**A/N: Aw now isn't that cute? I don`t know if they had disposable cameras back then. Probably not.**

**And I know Davy didn`t write "**_**I Wanna Be Free"**_** either. I didn`t think I was going to do that but it made it be more convincing for Micky so I went for it.**

**Yeah and you see the person Davy kept meeting was Micky. So whenever Micky dose a weird voice it will be in italics. And like I said before, now we`re going to see what Micky thinks of this short British kid now. Micky`s POV now. YAY!**

**Davy seems to be a bit angsty. Wouldn`t you say?**

**Also if you don`t get the **_**Bird**_** joke, a long time ago people would say "**_**Smile at the birdie.**_**" While holding up a fake bird to get younger kids or anyone to focus on the camera. If you look at the ****Romp**** for "**_**I Wanna Be Free**_**" in the ****Pilot**** at the end you can see Micky holding up a bird on a stick while he and the other Monkees are taking a picture of Davy and Vanessa. Cool fact huh?**

**Thanks for the reviews and favs!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for the next. =0) -Katie**


	4. UPDATE!

** _!Update!_**

**Hey guys! It`s me. But you know that already. Sorry I haven`t been around for a while. I don`t think there will be any chapters up this week because I want to get working on some more chapters before I post the next. Sorry. =0(**

**Also I`m changeing thier ages. Because I was watching the Monkees the other week end and in one it said Mike was 21 (_I`ve Got a Little Song Here_). That was going to be his age in this story but then in another episode Micky said he`d know Peter for 2 years (_Monkees in Texas_ I think) so yeah. Kind of need to change them.**

**And if you didn`t know (you probaly didn`t) this story takes place 2 years ago for The Monkees. =0)**

**New Ages:**

_**Davy: **_**16**

**_Micky_: 17**

**_Peter_: 18***

**_Mike_: 19**

**I`ll have another chapter up soon. Promise!**

**-Katie**

***_I know Peter is the oldest but Mike acts the most mature and is kind of like the older brother so it made sense to make Peter younger._**


	5. Soapy Wishes

**Hello. Remember me? I'm not dead! Yays! So sorry for the long wait so I'll give you this. The longest chapter yet! I think...**

* * *

Micky picked up his hat off the ground and took the dollar out of it. He smiled. _This kid seems pretty good. But I can`t just form a band with only me and him in it. _he thought to himself.

Micky was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when Davy interrupted. "Look this is great, but we might need to get some more musicians. I was told I needed at least three other people." said the British kid reading Micky`s mind.

"_Took the words right out of my mouth kid._" the drummer said probably trying to mimic a classic Brooklyn man`s voice.

"Wait a second." Davy shouted. "You know I can sing but how do I know you can play the drums?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Micky smiled once again. "I thought you`d never ask." he said taking out a pair of drumsticks out of his pockets. He played a fast beat on a nearby bench. It accelerated, then slowed down, then turned fast again.

_Ratta Tat Tat Tat, Ratta Tat Tat Tat, Ratta Tat Tat Tat, Ratta Tat Tat Tat_

Finally the boy finished while spinning one of his drumsticks in his hand.

Davy was impressed. It was actually really good.

"All things considered though, you probably should have seen if I could play before making a deal with me." stated Micky with a smile as he turned away from Davy. "Come on." he said as he waved his hand motioning for Davy to follow.

Davy rushed by people over to Micky. "Why? Where are we going?" he asked.

"You asked a lot of question you know." said the drummer smirking.

_This guy sure does a lot of smiling. _thought Davy to himself.

"If you must know," he said as he walked along the street with Davy. "We`re going to get something to eat."

Davy gave him a confused look.

"Well you don`t have any money and you seem hungry. So I`ll get you something. Plus I`m starving myself." he added with a smile.

_How did he know I was hungry?_ Davy certainly was, but he was amazed.

Micky turned to Davy. "What? I`m not as dumb as I seem." Davy blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry." Davy apologized.

Micky gave him another smile letting Davy know it was okay.

"So you're just going to pay for me? A complete stranger?" asked Davy.

Micky shrugged. "So what? You seem like a nice guy." Micky turned away and kept walking. "Plus we`re band members now. So we`re practically partners." he continued as he pushed by the now not-so-crowded streets.

Davy had to give credit to this guy. He sure was trust worthy.

Suddenly Micky stopped. "Ah, here it is. For a second there I thought I forgot where it was." Micky said as he smiled at a small looking dinner.

"It has great service with great food and at great prices." said Micky as he pointed to the dinner called _On Top Dinner_. "_So, theirrrrrrr, great_." he said mimicking the fanous cereal tiger.

He walked inside and Davy followed. As they walked in a man at the counter looked up at Micky and smiled at him.

"Ah, Micky long time not see. How are you my friend?" said a dark skinned man in a voice that sounded welcoming.

"Nothing much. Just been working at the pet shop lately."

"All you ever do is work at that pet shop. You better be careful or you might work yourself to death." he said as he and Micky both smiled and laughed.

"I`ll be careful." said Micky jokingly.

The man looked at Davy "Now, who`s this? A friend?" asked the man.

"Yeah. Met him not to long ago." Micky said giving a grin. He was wasn't lying. He met him about

Davy looked at the two. _They must be pretty good friends if Micky didn`t want him to know about him hanging out with a stranger._

"Well any friend of Micky`s is a friend of mine. Right this way and I`ll take you to your seats." The man led the two boys over to a booth and they both took their seats across from each other. The man handed the two the menus. "I`ll start you off with some soda`s, eh boys?" said the man with a smile as he walked away.

"Yeah sure, thanks Geroy." called out Micky.

Davy looked over towards Micky. "You and that man seem pretty close. You`ve known him for long?" asked Davy in curiosity.

Micky looked at Davy. "Geroy? Just besides here, no. He`s a good guy. Started this place all by himself. He doesn't like talking about it though. He doesn't like to seem like a show-off. He`s a pretty humble guy." informed Micky as he opened the menu studying it.

"You all ways this nice to people this often?" asked Davy giving a smile as he opened up his menu and started to look at it as well.

"Well I try to be. But I`m not the only nice person in the world." Micky mumbled without looking up from his menu. He seemed to be sinking into it. Davy caught the slight redness in his cheeks.

"You seem like a pretty humble guy yourself." said Davy closing his menu after finding his supper.

"Me, humble? Pashaww." Micky said as he closed his menu. "Anyway we need to talk about finding another band member. We probably need a guitarist and bassist."

Suddenly Geroy walked over and placed two coasters and sodas on the table. "Didn`t mean to ease drop or anything boys, but I seemed to have overheard your conversation and I think I can help." informed the diner owner.

"Really?" asked Davy. "We`re all ears." said the British boy excitingly.

"Well I might know someone who can help you. Tork!" called out the dark skinned man.

All of the sudden you could hear plates and other various glass objects crash in the back ground.

Geroy put two of his fingers on the bridge of his nose.

"Yes sir?" you could hear an almost scared, voice say in the back ground.

"Could you come here for a moment?"

"Uh, yes sir." replied the voice.

Davy and Micky both looked at each other with questionable looks on their faces.

In no time, a young boy with blonde hair who looked in about in his late teens came out of the kitchen in a smock that was covered in splotches of water and various substances. He smelled like soap as well.

"Boys, I`d like you to meet Peter Tork. Right now he currently washes dishes for us but I think you`ll prove him to be useful." suddenly a waiter came up to Geroy telling him that he was needed. "I`ll be right back you stay and talk with these two Peter." With those words the diner owner left leaving the three boys in an awkward silence.

Micky and Davy looked at each other, then to the blonde boy who was nevousely pulling on his apron, and then back to each other again. Finally Micky spoke up.

"So you wash dishes here?" asked Micky. They boy know as Peter nodded. "Um, for how long?" he asked trying to break the silence.

"A while." responded the boy as he looked away.

Micky knew people were shy but he never met anyone this shy before.

"Uh, I`m David Jones and this is Micky Dolenz." said Davy picking up where Micky left off.

"I`m Peter Tork." he said as he looked down. He was still nervously pulling on his apron.

_Why did Geroy want us to talk to this guy?_ thought Micky.

"Uh, we`re musicians." Davy added. Suddenly the dish washer looked up.

"You are?" he asked.

Davy and Micky were both surprised by the boy`s sudden interest.

"Um, yeah." Micky said taking lead now much to Davy`s relief. "I play the drums and Shorty here sings." he informed.

Davy glanced an annoyed look to Micky but he didn`t notice because Micky was too busy paying attention to Peter.

"Wow, that`s really neat." replied the dish washer with a smile. "I play the bass. And the piano a little bit but I`m not good." The boy started to play with his apron again.

"Well, we bet you're great." Micky said trying to cheer up the boy.

Suddenly and idea struck Davy. "Yeah. Hey Peter, right?" asked Davy. The boy nodded. "Could we maybe hear you play?"

Peter looked at Davy and Micky who had looks of hope on their faces.

"Uh, well, uh, why do you want to hear me play?" the blonde asked nervously.

"We wanted to met this music producer but he said, well we`re actually short two members." Davy said giving a wry smile.

"Who you calling short," Micky teased Davy putting his hand over his head to show their height difference.

"I don`t think I could help you two." The boy started to turn away.

"Wait!" called out Davy. "We won't make you join if you don't want to, but can we at least hear you play?" he asked giving a smile.

Peter looked around not knowing what to say. Finally he made up his mind. "Sure. But you have to come with me." he turned around and started to walk away.

The two boys quickly got up and followed.

Micky suddenly ran back and grabbed his soda.

* * *

**Oh my goshhh, I am sooooo sorry for the long wait guys. My computer has been acting strange lately so I wasn't able to upload. Also I've been really busy...**

**Anywayyyyy,**

**Oh Micky. Running back to go get his soda. **

**I love making Peter be all shy and sweet. It`s because he is. =0)**

**Also Micky is often going to be teaseing Davy about his hieght from now on. Not out of rudeness but like playful jokeingness. If that's even a word.**

**`Nother fun fact: A guy (whose name I can`t remember) auditioned to be one of The Monkees but he knew he wouldn't get it so he recommended his friend, Peter Thorknakis. When the producers of the show found Peter he was working as a dish washer. ;0D**

**Thanks for the reviews! Stay tuned! –Katie**


	6. A Secret Room?

**This chapter is dedicated to TorketteMonkette. I'm sorry I didn't do this the last chapter! Your suport has been really encouraging through the making of this story!**

**Also just thank you to everyone else who's been reviewing as well. I'd like to see them keep on coming~**

***Edit*; TorketteMonkette, what would I do without you? She pointed out my stupidly _horrible _mistakes. That's it, no more writing at 1:00 AM when you're half awake, for me. I'll be sure I'm awake... And to proof read too. If not I'll get some candy or soda or something to wake me up. =0\ **

**She wasn't mean about my horribleness though. She was very amusing and knew the right words to say. **

**Now everyone, remember to not eat your Grandmas. (Don't ask, but feel free to if you really want to know)**

**Without further ado!~**

* * *

The two friends followed the dish washer through the restaurant's basement. Man, was this place was bigger than it looked. They found themselves turning corners and going down small hallways.

Suddenly the blond stopped, causing the others to bump into him.

"Sorry." replied Peter apologetically.

He bit his lip nervously, he was nervous enough as it was. With all the problems the restaurant was facing. They were on the verge of going bankrupt. These scary men kept coming in and threatening Geroy for money that he didn't have to pay. The whole thing was really depressing for poor little Peter.

Peter was the only one Geroy told about the bankruptcy.

Peter promised Geroy that he would work extra hours and take up any open positions. But the restaurant owner kept denying, saying it wasn't Peter's problem to worry about.

He wished he would say those things though, Peter wanted to help him.

Even since Peter came to work for Geroy he'd been so nice to him. Like a father.

"Why did we stop?" asked the one called Micky, after he took an obnoxious sip from his soda making a slurping sound.

Peter scratched his head.

"Well, uh, I'm about to show you something I've never shown anyone so you have to keep it a secret. Okay?" Peter informed nervously, facing the duo behind him.

The two, taken back by the boy's sudden seriousness, took a moment to respond.

"I'm a little scared now," Micky whispered to Davy.

You can't really blame him, they were led into the basement in a part of the restaurant Micky never seen before. It _was_ kind of freaky.

Davy swatted him away. "We promise we will. Right Mic?" Davy nudged Micky, catching him off guard.

"What!? Oh, uh you bet! You can trust us Pen!" he replied.

"It's Peter." he replied shyly.

"That's what I said."

Peter shook it off and led the two into a room with a door that they didn't see before.

The room behind the door wasn't very big. In fact it looked somewhat like a large closet.

Down the room a little was a piano. Davy and Micky had to admit, it was sort of random.

The room had such a spooky feeling to it. It was covered in cobwebs and it looked like it hadn't been touched in forever!

"Wait right here," Peter instructed the duo. "I'll show you what's really in this room if you let me join your group."

Davy and Micky's eyes both widened a bit. They gave each other glance that said, _What could possibly be in this room?_

"Of course I'll play for you first, but have we got a deal?" Peter asked as he stuck out his hand.

Micky and Davy's glances both switched to each other and back to Peter's hand.

Finally the two gave a nod to each other.

"You've got yourself a deal, Mr. Tork." Davy said as he shook Peter's hand. "Now how about we hear some of that music?" the Brit said with a smile.

Peter gave a nod and walked over to the piano in the closet-sized room.

Davy and Micky decided they'd stay in the hall for there wasn't much room.

_Don't blow this for yourself, Pete. You can do this. Just don't let your stage fright get the best of you…_

Peter sat down on the dusty piano chair and opened up the piano to reveal the keys that seemed to be the only thing not covered in dust.

Peter took a side glance at Davy and Micky who were both watching him with great interest.

Peter inhaled then exhaled. He placed his hands on the piano keys and closed his eyes.

_What do you think you're doing? You can't play in front of these two! You're not even good._

Peter swatted away his thoughts and started playing.

It was a soft melody. Sweet. It pulled you in and just made you feel relaxed.

Micky and Davy looked at each other, first in shock but then in amazement. They both shot each other smiles and Davy walked over to the boy who was deep in concentration.

He placed his hand on Peter's shoulder which made him jump a little and stop playing.

"Peter that was amazing!" said Davy with a wide smile. "I thought you said you weren't any good?"

"Well, I'm not that good," he replied humbly.

"If you're not good, well then he's not British!" Micky said while coming in, pointing to Davy.

"Which I am," Davy said, pointing out the obvious. "Peter, consider yourself a part of the band!"

At these words Peter's mouth shot into a smile. "Really?" he questioned, not believing what he heard.

"Yes really," Micky shouted. "Now why don't we get out of here? There's a little too much dust for my taste." said the brunette waving dust out of his face.

"Yeah, for me too. Let's get out of h-"

Suddenly all three boys heard a crash upstairs and shouts.

"What's going on up there?" asked Peter in shock that the noise was coming ffrom upstairs.

Micky looked up and narrowed his eyes. "I don't know, but let's find out." he said running out of the room to the stairs. Davy soon followed, gesturing for Peter to come.

Peter gave a nod and shut the piano. He followed Davy out of the room, making sure to close the door before going upstairs. In all of the fuss, forgetting completely about the deal he made with his now band memebers.

* * *

**Well here it is! This might be my last update for a while 'cause I'm going on vacation, tomorow actually!**

**Peter's _"inner voice"_ is getting the better of him it seems. He really needs to have more faith...**

**Peter's joined the gang now too! Yay!**

**Also I'd just like to thank everyone for the reviews! I wish I could respond to you all. I'll try when I get the next chance.**

**Anyway, hope everyone is enjoying this story! Also, another reason I won't post for a little is because I'm going to work on it more. I only have the very begining of the next chapter so far! -_-**"

**Until next time guys! ~Katie**


	7. Who Are These Guys?

**Hello everyone! I have some sad news, I started school again today. **TT_TT **Stinks right? **

**Anyway because of this reason, this story is going to take longer than expected. My (hopefully) dead-line for this story is before the holidays. If not then maybe there'll be a Christmas chapter! If I finish before Christmas I'd love to write a story about thier first Christmas together, though. =0)**

**But, I prestent to you this long chapter as my apology. It's about 6 pages long. Also speacial surprize in this chapter! Just what? Read and see...**

**_Warning, some words _(a word really) _may be offensive to some readers. Mild violence also._ (But not real violence, _Monklence_, if you will?) _The word will have a little star thingy by it so you know._**

* * *

Micky ran out of the hallway and into the main room of the diner. He was shocked to see three tables flipped over leaving a huge mess on the floor.

"Hey! You're damaging property!" Micky looked up after hearing a familiar voice.

Geroy was being confronted by two big, scruffy kind of, looking men. One wearing a black leather jacket, and one wearing a white button shirt that was missing multiple buttons.

"How many times do we have to tell you, _Negro*****_; that you're trespassing?" said the man in the black jacket.

Geroy gave the man a glare. "And how many times do I have to tell you that _my_ name's under the lease?"

Davy and Peter soon ran up behind Micky, but he didn't notice.

The one in the white shirt rolled his eyes and then started to speak up.

"Look we don't make the rules. We're just following our boss's orders." The man had a weird, _squeaky_, kind of sounding voice. He was short too, and he wore way too much hair gel. "So shut you're trap." he said giving Geroy a shove.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Micky commanded stepping in front of Geroy.

"Micky, no. You don't-" Geroy started to say but was cut off.

"Who are you?" asked the short one.

"My name's Micky. Who are you two?" he said trying to make a mean face but it looked more like he was pouting.

The greasy looking one laughed and so did the big one. "What's it to 'ya, _Micky Mouse_?" he said giving Micky a slight push on the shoulder.

Micky narrowed his eyebrows. "Who you calling mouse?" he grinned, making the short man glare.

Peter's eyes widened. _It's the men who keep bothering Geroy_!

"Um, ex-excuse m-me, sirs. But I-I, do you think you c-could-?" Peter tried to say.

"Stay out of this, Blondie." the one in the leather jacket told Peter while giving him a glare.

Peter swallowed hard them looked at the ground. "Yes, sir…" he said barely above a whisper.

"Hey, don't talk to him that way!" Davy shouted out, stepping up in front of Peter now.

The man in the leather stepped up to Davy, causing him to look up. "Heh heh, you know, you don't have to… I mean it's completely up to you." Davy said putting his hands up and backing away, hitting Peter in the process, making them both fall down.

The two men laughed and Geroy stared at the two on the ground.

"Way to stick it to him, Davs'." Micky sighed. "Look, why don't you two, _'gentlemen'_, get lost?" he said putting air quotes around gentlemen and putting his hands on his hips.

Both men glared at Micky getting annoyed. "Looky here, Guss. Looks like we got ourselves a hero." the one in the jacket snickered.

"Cute." the one called Guss scoffed. "Why don't we teach him what we do to heroes, Jay?"

"With pleasure." the one called Jay grinned. He put his fist up in the air and Micky swallowed hard, bracing himself for impact.

Suddenly, flying from across the room, a blob of mashed potatoes hit Jay in the head by the ear, and right after another blob hit Guss in the back of the neck.

"Bull's-eye!" shouted a voice with an accent from across the room.

The two thugs looked over at the shooter in confusion.

Then Micky saw his chance, and pushed the man in front of him to the ground, landing on the small man behind him.

Peter quickly acted and grabbed a soda off the table, pouring it on the ground behind the two men, before they fell.

Davy gave the men a kick and they slid across Peter's soda trap.

They boy who flung the mashed potatoes got up from his seat and opened the door, causing the two men to slide right out of the restaurant.

"Y'all better not come back now, you hear?" he said sounding more country-ish than he usually did.

The civilians who were still in the diner ran to the windows and watched the men slide down the street.

Everyone in the diner started to cheer and clap, gathering around the four boys who caused the trap.

The poor kids looked confused, but soon they started to smile.

Geroy pushed pass the crowd and put his arms around Micky and Davy. "Thank you, boys. Thanks to you four, my diner is now safe for another day." he smiled.

Davy smiled back. "It was nothing. If that other guy hadn't thrown the mashed potatoes, Micky would have taken one to the face." Davy turned looking for the said boy, but he couldn't find him.

He saw him trying to shove his way out of the crowd asking people useless '_Excuse me'_s.

"Oi! Where are you going?" Davy asked walking up behind him. Peter soon followed.

"Yeah. You deserve these cheers more than anyone." the blond smiled.

The tall, thin young man turned to the others. He was blushing and he rubbed his neck. "I'm not one to boast or brag about anything." he said, tugging on his green wool hat that was sitting upon his dark brown hair.

He had an accent. It sounded like he was from one of the southern states.

Something clicked in Davy mind. "Hey, you're that guy that bumped into me! You stole my wallet!" he shouted at the man, making him back up.

"Pardon?" he asked confused. "Look here, I didn't, nor have I ever, stolen a wallet, or anything else!" he shouted annoyed.

"Davy what are you-?" Micky asked walking over.

"You told me whoever I bumped into took my wallet. Well, I bumped into this bloody giant!" he interrupted.

"Mind your tongue, you darn red coat!" the southerner shouted back.

Micky stepped in pushing the feuding two apart. "Hey hey, there's no need to bring up height, o-or wars, into this fight. Matter of fact, why don't we end it?" he asked confused.

"What's this guy going on about, Mic?" the green hatted man asked.

"_Mic_? You know this guy?" Now it was Davy's turn to be confused.

"Sure I do. Davy Jones, this is Mike Nesmith. Mike, this is Davy." the light brown hair boy introduced.

The one called Mike simply nodded, crossing his arms.

"I don't understand. How do you know him?" the Brit asked. This American sure knew a lot of people…

"Mike works in the Flower Shop next to the Pet Shop." he informed like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Look Davy, I know what I said to you, but I know Mike better. He wouldn't have stolen your wallet."

"You're darn right I wouldn't." he said giving a nod.

"Did anyone else bump into you?" Micky asked trying to clear his friend's name.

Davy thought for a moment. Suddenly, he remembered and blushed. "Y-yeah. Someone did. Oh gosh, I'm so sorry. It was foolish of me to accuse you so suddenly."

In less than a second, the mean, angry look, on Mike's face disappeared and turned into a smile. "Don't worry about it. We all make mistakes. Sorry I snapped on 'ya. I'm not usually like that." he blushed as he removed his hat.

"Well this is better." Micky said stepping in putting his arms around Davy and Mike. Micky then turned to Mike. "Thanks for that quick thinking with the potatoes, man." he smiled.

Mike put his arm around Micky as well. "No problem, pal. You're just lucky I decided to get some dinner."

_Was it really dinner already_? Man, Davy's first day in America sure seemed short, but it sure was tiring.

"No way, you only eat out when you're bummed. What happened?" Micky asked.

Mike gave a chuckle. "You know me too well. I stopped by to see Dream-Crusher again today."

Micky laughed. "Really? How many times is it this month now, three?"

Mike simply made a humming sound in return. "Same response too. _Find more band members_." he sighed.

Once again, something clicked inside of Davy's mind. "If you're a musician, why don't you join us?" he asked, as a spark of hope went off.

"What?" Mike asked.

"Yeah!" Micky turned around to see Peter staring at the ground behind them. He pulled Peter over and brought him into the huddle, making Peter smile. "Me on drums, Peter as the pianist and bassist, and Davy as singer."

Mike looked at the smiling three, and then shot a bright smile back. "I'd like that. Let's shake on it then." he put out his hand and each boy shook it back.

"Well," Davy said putting his arm around Peter, and Peter putting his arm around Micky, and Micky putting his arm around Mike, as they all interlocked shoulders smiling. "Looks like we got ourselves a band." he smiled.

* * *

**Like my new word I made up? _Monklence. _Monkee-Violence. **

**Yeah not really a surprize right? If you couldn't guess it, it was Mike's joining.**

**I don't really know about the Mike and Micky thing. I knew I wanted Mike to work in a flower shop and I decided the pet shop Micky works in should be next to it and they would be friends...**

**Also, Mike being accused was the plan all along with Davy loseing his wallet. In one of the previous chapters it was hinted very lightly that some other guy bumped into Davy before Mike did. I think it was "Big Dreams, Small Wallet"?**

**Hope you enjoyed this update! Thank you to all my reviewers and followers. It's greatly appreciated!**

**Stay tuned! ~Katie =0)**

**(P.S. Guess the first thing I did when I got into my Math Class? I took a test. =_=" Don't get me wrong, I like school and all, but seriously?)**


	8. Any Ideas?

Mike looked out the window into the street outside. The sky was turning a dark grey color and he could see the trees move in the cold autumn breeze.

He looked over to the two boys sitting in front of him and the one sitting next to him.

He was thinking about what had happened earlier that day. Did he possibly jump to a decision to hastily?

"Listen, are you sure we can form a band with just ourselves? How do I even know any of you besides Mic can play?" asked the Texan jabbing a finger at his brunette friend.

Micky could tell that Mike was feeling tense, a little awkward too probably.

"Oh, well Davy doesn't necessarily play anything. He's more of a singer." Micky informed only earning a skeptical look from the dark-haired brunette. "Uh, but his voice really does make up for it!" he added starting to worry that Mike would back out of the group.

The green-hatted man raised his eyebrow, still not looking convinced. "Just a singer, eh? And what do you do, play the jug?" he asked Peter harshly after taking a sip out of his Coca-Cola.

Peter's eyes perked opened. "Yes! I do. I mean, no. Well I do play the jug but not really as a profession. Though I can play it rather well I would think, that, uh, um…" Peter hung his head down and stared at his lap blushing, receiving stares from the other three young boys. "I play the piano." he muffled.

"Okay," Mike said confused. "But what are we 'gonna do about this whole band thing. I mean, we got nowhere to play." he pointed out.

"I don't know." said the Briton. "But I'm sure we'll figure out something sooner or later."

Peter's head perked up.

"Let's hope it's sooner." Micky said picking up his straw and stirring his soda around making the ice cubes clink against the glass.

"We've got nowhere to rehearse either." Mike added.

"Hey guys,"

"It's not like we've got any houses or homes to rehearse in." said the Brit.

"All I've got is a little room in the Pet Shop thanks to my boss." Micky stated.

"Guys,"

"I've just got a little two-roomed apartment above the Flower Shop." informed the Texan.

"_You guys_,"

Micky slammed his head on the tabled in defeat. "That's it, thinking's too hard."

"_Guys,_"

"Maybe it was wrong to come here in the first place?" Davy said accepting defeat as well.

"Well, it looks like we're-"

"**_YOU GUYS!_**" yelled Peter with all his might slamming his fist on the table.

"Well geez Pete, there's no need to yell." Mike hushed.

This caused Peter to get an annoyed look on his face for a moment but it disappeared in a second.

"What is it, Peter?" asked Micky in curiosity.

"I was trying to tell you I know where we could rehearse!" he informed happily with a smile.

"Then why didn't you say so?" Davy asked.

"I-"

Mike put a hand on Peter's back causing him to jump a bit. "Well don't just stand there, tell us where it is." he commanded with a smile.

Peter gave a small grin. "I think it'd be better if I just showed you." Peter got up from his seat and started to walk towards the back of the diner. He turned back to the three at the table. "Well don't just stand there, follow me." he smiled turning around once again heading off.

The three boys looked at each other but soon got up to follow the blonde.

* * *

**Oh my gosh such a short chapter! D0=**

**I'm being a little bit rude to Pete here aren't I? Don't worry I still love you Peter! And I feel like I'm making Mike be a little too Texas-ish..**(.-.)

**I'm soooooo sorry this is taking so long guys. I really wanna get working on this story but I keep losing inspiration plus I'm really busy. But don't worry I've got really good ideas for the next chapter. This was just kind of a space filler.**

**I've got some good ideas for some chapters later on but I have to fill in the blanks, which I'm realllly bad at...**

**I've also been getting ideas for different stories that have nothing to do the "The Monkees". Some of you may have seen I've posted a different story on this account shockingly. **

**Even though I'm going to be writing other stories as well, this is my main story. The other ones are just short little mini-ones. This story I hope to be quite long with like an actual plot.**

**So that's basically it. Thank you for all the reviews, follows, just everything! Because of you guys, this story is possible I'm so grateful for that.**~ ** ~Katie**


	9. Revelations Part 1

**Part 1**

* * *

Mike ducked down to fit in the doorway after the blonde dish washer.

The Texan looked at the small dusty room skeptically. _Why are we in a cupboard?_ was the first thing to pop into Mike's mind. What could they possibly accomplish from being in the room?

Peter took his seat at the piano and prepared himself while the other boys made their way into the room.

"You guys 'gotta come closer!" Peter commanded enthusiastically.

"Okay but- SPIDER-WEB, SPIDER-WEB!" Mike freaked out as he started to step closer, frantically trying to remove the small threads from himself.

Micky started to laugh at Mike's spazzum. "Gee calm down, Mike. It's just a little- SPIDER, SPIDER!" Micky now freaked out as the small creature hung in front of him, he hid himself behind Davy as best as he could.

Peter chuckled a bit as he held out a finger and put the spider down on the top of the piano.

"Gee calm down, Mic. It's just a little old spider." Davy teased.

Micky glared at the small Brit. "Watch it, Jones."

Mike placed his green hat on his head after dusting it off. "What I was trying to say before was, what exactly are you showing us here, Pete?" Mike asked confused.

Peter smiled to himself and said, "A place to rehearse."

"It's a bit too small isn't it?" Davy asked looking around the room.

"So are you, but I don't complain." Micky now teased.

Davy rolled his eyes. "You're quite rude, you know?"

Micky smiled.

"Shhh, guys. I'm trying to concentrate." Peter hushed.

Before anyone asked what he needed to concentrate for, Peter began playing the large instrument in front of him.

The melody was soft at first but then started getting faster and faster and faster.

The room felt like it was shaking from the noise!

Wait a second, the room _was_ shaking!

"Peter, what's going on?" Davy asked in fear.

The blonde didn't reply but kept playing.

"Is it an earthquake?" Micky asked trying to stopped himself from falling over.

"No it can't be. It would have been announced on the news if there was one." Mike logically argued.

Suddenly, the room started creaking and turning.

The front door of the small room slammed shut and soon opened again, revealing the old small room to be empty asides from a lone piano.

* * *

**It's a short chapter I know. But it's supose to be. I'm hoping on having the next part up very, very soon! =0)**

**Now on a more serious note;**

**Sorry for taking so long guys I realling wanted to work on this story a while ago, but I'm sure you've all heard about Hurricane Sandy?**

**Yes, I live on the East Coast of the U.S. so my town was effected by Sandy, physically and emotionally. **

**I live in NJ in a place that's realativly close to NYC. My family would always go to the Jersey Shore every summer. But now we can't because it's no longer there.**

**I know many people whoose Shore Houses were flooded beyond repair. **

**It's just hard to think that a place my family could go to with ease is ruined.**

**At home I was effected aswell. My block lost four oak trees that were propablly well over 100 years old, two telephone pole were snapped in half, and transformers exploded causeing the sky to be lit up all night long. An elementry school in my town lost it's roof to it's gym. And I lost power for a couple of days, hense me not being able to write.**

**Due to this, Halloween in my town was cancelled for the little kids for saftly reasons.**

**New York also didn't have it any better than us either. I believe it was a factory that exploded, subways were flooded, and the Freedom Tower lost it's crane due to it being snapped in half.**

**One of the radio stations I listen to posted this beautifully sad video showing the events of the hurricane and the Govener and President talking about what happened, while music is playing in the background.**

**It gave me chills and left me in tears. You can find it on YouTube by searching "95.5 WPLJ Phillip Phillips Home Hurricane Sandy Mix" **

**My best of luck to those who were effected by the hurricane as well.**

**On _another_ completely diffrent note;**

**I'm thinking of doing a contest of some sorts. It seems I'm almost at 20 reviews. So, the 20th reviewer will get some sort of reward and a shout out. You can have a comeo in the story, supply some ideas, or something else that you would like as long as it's reasonable. **

**I wasn't sure if I should count the reviews when people said to update but I will this time cause I'm nice. =0) **

**Every x10 reviewer will get the prize. (20th, 30th, 40th, etc.)**

**Until next time! ~Katie**


End file.
